


A New Day Dawning

by yoshmaloc



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Enjoltaire if you squint, how les mis should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshmaloc/pseuds/yoshmaloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun rose higher and each of the boys took in the sights and sounds of the breaking morning. Together, shoulder to shoulder, they barred their faces to the sight of a new day dawning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Les Miserables.

The Leaders eyes opened, blinking through dust and smoke. 'No...' He thought, 'It's over.' 

He skimmed the area, searching for some kind of bright light or angelic figure, but instead, he found the body of someone... Someone he recognized. "Grantaire..." The name slipped through his lips as eyes fell on a rough hand captured in his own. He looked back up. Grantaire's face was smooth much like he had been sleeping for years. Enjolras sighed and willed himself to sit up, despite the aching in him. He turned his body toward Grantaire's. Was he dead? Enjolras had been shot before him, so he had no recollection of the events. He pressed his ear to Grantaire's chest to hear the faint heart beat through his clothing. Enjolras sighed, almost completely relieved. 

The silent moment between them was eerie at best. Enjolras shook Grantaire several times before the man startled awake, sitting upright and looking around, the same way Enjolras had before. "E-Enjolras..." He whispered once he laid eyes upon the figure.

"Yes... We... We're alive." 

Grantaire couldn't help the feelings that swelled in his chest. He flew towards Enjolras and gathered him into a bone crushing hug. "How can this be..." He mumbled against Enjolras' shoulder. 

"I have yet to come to a conclusion- Grantaire... Why do you weep?"

"I never thought I would see you... You or anyone again." He sat upright. "Have you checked on the others...?" Enjolras shook his head.

"No. I've only been awake for a few minutes..." He stood up, legs shaking beneath him. "Come with me. For some odd reason, having you at my side is... Comforting."

Grantaire climbed to his feet. He looked around where they had fallen. Broken wood, glass, and other unidentifiable objects littered the area. There were shells of bullets and the dust that settled may or may not have been gunpowder, Grantaire wasn't sure. "Quite a scene, wouldn't you say? Even in the darkness, you can see the dishevelment." Grantaire nodded, silently taking in where he had sucked in his last breath. "Come now, Grantaire. We have work to do." Grantaire obliged and began to carefully climb down the barricade. He kept an eye on Enjolras, although if he had let on to that, Enjolras would have retorted with the fact that he could handle himself. 

Once Enjolras' feet hit the ground, he sighed and reached out for Grantaire. Their hands met once more and they set forward. The first body they came across was Joly. He was sprawled out, facing downward. Enjolras gently nudged him with his food and Joly woke, completely startled. "Who..."

"Joly." Joly sucked in a breath and clambered to his feet.

"I don't... I don't understand."

"We are alive." Enjolras said, his tone showed no trace of excitement or fear. Joly and Grantaire envied that as the two stood, trembling with the mix of emotions.

 

One by one, the boys awoke to the same stern voice, telling them the news. The sun had slowly begun to peak over the farthest horizon and they all met at the base of the barricade. Bloody and bruised, the group turned to one another, drinking in the faces of their brothers and taking in the fresh morning air. No one spoke a single word. They sat, feeling the morning wash over them. Together they stared into the face of the brightening sky. Not a single questioning glance was tossed. 

Enjolras had kept his hand in Grantaire's. Nothing else felt real to him. He dared to cling to the only form of physical contact he allowed at the current time. In a single moment, it could vanish from him, leaving him cold and tumbling into the darkness. The fearless leader kept himself tall, fearless, welcoming to any misfortune that may occur. 

The sun rose higher and each of the boys took in the sights and sounds of the breaking morning. Together, shoulder to shoulder, they barred their faces to the sight of a new day dawning.


End file.
